wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Solar (Cut-throat the AbyssWing)
Okay, what is going on with this page. OMG I DIDN"T KNOW THIS STILL EXISTED. GIANT RE-DO TIME! Solar is Sanskrit's OC. Please don't use/edit without her permission. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | .3);" | | Background info |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Creator | Sanskrit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Liveliness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | wedge-tail eagle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Unbreakable - Bird of Tokyo Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set it Off |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |0.3);" |);" |'Character i |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Age' | 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Lesbian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Artist/Writer/Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Sand/SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to be an Ornithologist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Somewhere |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Dama - Mother Wedge-tail - Father (unnamed) - Brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Family & friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Bullies & homophobs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Sun, warmth, her parents, Reading, Writting, Art, Flying, running, swimming, books, the sound of rain, making others happy, her friends. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mean and annoying dragons, cold, darkness, doing chores, being alone. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Fire-breath, venomous tail barb, good fighter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | fire, tail-barb. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Hail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "You know what i think? JUST YEET IT!" |} |} Appearance Solar is a small dragon, about the same size as a RainWing. She has a small, but strong build and is quite strong for her size. Solar has scales much like a SandWing's. Her scales are a rich honey-gold colour. The top row of scales down her back are a rich orange-yellow colour. Solar's Sail and wing membranes are maroon-brown. Solar has large wings, much like a SandWing's and is quite quick in the air - and on the ground. Solar has black freckles dotting the bridge of her snout and her cheeks. All across her body are black scales, not an overly large amount, in random places. Solar's iris's are a magenta-pink colour and the scleral of her eyes and her pupil were black. Her claws are black and her horns were a light-grey, along with the small nose-horn and spike just under her ear, like a SandWing’s. A massive smile is usually spread across her face. more on this later! Personality Solar is up-beat and energetic. Some dragons describe her as crazy, funny or even loopy. But the dragons that know her would describe her as kind, happy, funny, smart, resilient and loudly spoken(very). although, they would still describe her as crazy. she can get bored ''very ''easily, she thinks of herself as mysterious, walking around softly, and sneaking through crowded spaces. She is very protective of her friends and family. Solar if good at what her friends like to call 'disappearing'. she can move from one spot to the next without anyone noticing, especially one of her friends, Earthquake (who always replies with 'HOW!?'). Solar can be shy at times, when it comes to new dragons, though she can be very outgoing to. you can tell when she is shy because she ducks her head and doesn't make eye contact, and when she is nervous she fiddles with her wing. When Solar gets exited, Whistling-kite says she sometimes sounds like a boy, due to when the two were making clay masks, and Solar got excited about the fact that the clay was so squishy, and yes, Solar gets exited a bit easily. Solar is more than just sociable people-pleases, Solar is shaped by her Intuitive quality, allowing her to read between the lines with curiosity and energy. She tends to see life as a big, complex puzzle where everything is connected – but unlike others, who tend to see that puzzle as a series of systemic machinations, Solar see it through a prism of emotion, compassion and mysticism, and are always looking for a deeper meaning. When it comes to new ideas, Solar isn't interested in brooding – She want to go out and experience things, and doesn't hesitate to step out of her comfort zones to do so. Solar is imaginative and open-minded, seeing all things as part of a big, mysterious puzzle called life. Solar believes that there are no irrelevant actions, that every shift in sentiment, every move and every idea is part of something bigger. To satisfy her curiosity, Solar tries to notice all of these things, and to never miss a moment. As she observes, forming new connections and ideas, Solar won’t hold her tongue – she's excited about her findings, and share them with anyone who’ll listen. This infectious enthusiasm has the dual benefit of giving Solar a chance to make more social connections, and of giving her a new source of information and experience, as she'll fit her new friends’ opinions into her existing ideas. It’s a good thing that Solar has such strong talking skills, or she'd never express these ideas. Solar enjoys both small talk and deep, meaningful conversations, which are just two sides of the same coin for her, and are adept at steering conversations towards her desired subjects in ways that feel completely natural and unforced. It’s not all “nature of the cosmos” discussions with Solar – others with this personality type know that sometimes, nothing is as important as simply having fun and experiencing life’s joys. That Intuitive trait lets Solar know that it’s time to shake things up, and these wild bursts of enthusiastic energy can surprise even their closest friends. All this adaptability and spontaneity comes together to form a person who is approachable, interesting and exciting, with a cooperative and altruistic spirit and friendly, empathetic disposition. Solar gets along with pretty much everyone, and her circles of friends stretch far and wide. If dragons bully or hurt her friends, she kicks them, or hits them in the head, and it hurts. History Trivia * * * Relationships * * * Gallery Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress